


Rock Star

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Black Cards, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Kink, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No," Patrick says, "you did fine." He's quiet for a long moment. "Sometimes you just have to tie him up and fuck him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a kinky threesome sort of story, with lots of things about how each twosome within that threesome works.
> 
> **Warning/Enticement:** Kink.

Bebe Rexha has years of voice training behind her, and plenty of experience on stage and, now, in front of a crowd. She doesn't get nervous.

The night she's supposed to meet Patrick Stump, she almost throws up three times. This is _Patrick_ , the guy Pete can't stop talking about, on stage and off, the guy everyone is comparing her to, the guy everyone says is some kind of musical genius. (And a Pete genius, she thinks, although nobody's actually said that.)

She doesn't actually meet Patrick until after the show. The moment he shows up, Pete barrels into him, and doesn't let go until he gathers with the rest of them just before they go on stage.

Bebe's twenty seconds of feeling like she's going to throw up are worse than they've ever been, but then she's on a stage and everything else fades away.

"Good show," Patrick says when she gets off of it. Then his smile broadens. "No, great show. You're fantastic."

*

Bebe puts her knees on the outside of his hips and leans down to kiss him. She doesn't mean it. It's part of the game, a joke. It's a joke right up until it isn't, until Pete groans into her mouth and his hips push up, the denim of his jeans scraping hers.

[There would have been a sex scene here.]

Pete smiles up at her, improbably sweet for a guy she just fucked and whose hands are still cuffed together. "I can stay, right? I don't think I can make it to my room."

"Yeah," Bebe says on autopilot, "sure." She gets the key to the cuffs out of her pants - which are _on the floor_ \- and uncuffs him.

"Thanks." Pete uses one of his now free hands to pull her down to him. "Really, thanks." When he kisses her, it's as sweet as his smile.

Bebe's still standing there at the edge of the bed, handcuffs in one hand and key in the other, when he relaxes all the way into sleep.

She puts on her pajamas. Having clothes on doesn't make any of it make any more sense. She turns out the light so it won't bother Pete and takes her phone into the bathroom, where she sits on the edge of the tub and her thumb hovers over the call button.

"I don't care what time zone you're in, you have to know it's too late to be calling people," Patrick says when she finally gets up the nerve to call him.

"I think I fucked up," Bebe blurts out. "With Pete."

There's a moment of absolute silence before there's a rustling on Patrick's end, and his voice again. "What did you do?" He might be trying to sound only curious, but there's a protective growl under it.

Bebe leans forward, elbows on her knees, hair darkening the space holding her and her phone. "It was just a joke. We were just playing around, and I put my handcuffs on him, and then Nate and Spencer left and it was just us and I didn't take the cuffs off and we had sex." Bebe runs out of steam and squeezes her eyes shut. "I didn't mean to do any of it, and now he's sleeping in my room and I'm hiding in the bathroom talking to you and I fucked it all up, didn't I?"

"No," Patrick says, "you did fine." He's quiet for a long moment. "Sometimes you just have to tie him up and fuck him."

Bebe almost drops her phone. "What?" Her voice comes out shrill enough that she pauses and listens hard to make sure Pete didn't hear her.

"You did fine," Patrick says again. "Look, you can't leave, okay? You have to be there when Pete wakes up. You don't have to be awake, but you have to be there."

He sounds so intense about it that Bebe says, "Yeah, okay," without thinking about what that means. She has to stay, in her room with just one bed and Pete asleep in it.

"Go to bed," Patrick says, gentler this time. "Get some sleep. Cuddle with Pete if you want to. I'll call you in the morning and we'll talk about it, okay?"

He makes it sound so reasonable. Bebe says, "Okay," and hangs up, puts her phone down away from the sink while she brushes her teeth.

The lights are still out, so she finds her way to the bed in the dark.

*

"No way. No way!" Pete looks absolutely delighted, and he pushes at Patrick. "I always wanted to have a threesome with you and you always said no."

Patrick grins back at him. "I was never teaching someone what to do with you before."

Even Bebe realizes that's the wrong thing to say, but before Pete's expression can do more than start to dim, Patrick rolls his eyes, digs his fingers into Pete's jaw, and says, using that voice of his to eliminate all doubt, "I'm not leaving you. This is sharing, not turning you over. Got it?"

Pete tries to nod, and when he can't says, "Yeah."

Patrick kisses him quickly. "Good." Then he turns all his attention to Bebe, which is pretty hot all on its own, and more so because he hasn't let go of Pete and Pete is staring adoringly at him. "What do you want?"

[There would be more of this scene here.]

Patrick draws his mouth all the way off of Pete's cock.

Pete swears and his wrists jerk against Bebe's hold.

"Don't do this if you have to sing the next day. Even if he's being careful, even if you're being careful, it'll fuck up your voice."

[And more here.]

"Every kinky thing you ever wanted to try. You can do it, and he'll love it." Patrick looks down at Pete. "Licking my hand isn't going to make me let you talk." He looks back up at Bebe. "You can do this. You're a rock star, the kind who can own a room. Pete's a rock star too, but he's the kind who's also a little punk." Patrick says all that with affection, and then he replaces his hand with his mouth.

It's not a great angle, but Bebe can see how much he loves kissing Pete. She can tell how much Pete loves it too, by the way he relaxes back against her chest instead of fighting to get to do something.


End file.
